royal_rebel_pediafandomcom-20200214-history
Raven's Tale: The Story of a Rebel
Raven's Tale: The Story of a Rebel is the third episode in the Ever After High series and is part of "The Beginning" chapter. It is longer then most webisodes and was released on the same day as both The World of Ever After High and Apple's Tale: The Story of a Royal. The webisode mainly follows the character Raven Queen and is about how she views her destined story, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. This episode is an alternate prospective of the previous episode, Apple's Tale: The Story of a Royal. These episodes are about the characters' backstories and tells the same tale from both of the students point of view. Summary It's Legacy Year at Ever After High, and the students are to sign the Storybook of Legends. However, one student, Raven Queen, doesn't want to follow her mother's path in darkness. She wishes to change her destiny so she can have a better ever after and inspire many others to follow their own paths as well. Transcript Male Narrator: '''Once Upon a Time... In a faraway land... '''Raven Queen: '''I am Raven Queen, daughter of the Evil Queen, and I pledge... uhm. I... '''Apple White: '''Come on, do it! '''Raven Queen: '''I...*sighs* '''Male Narrator: '''All eyes were on Raven as she made the most important choice― '''Female Narrator: '''Really? You're gonna start there? At Legacy Day? '''Male Narrator: '''You know, there's only room for one narrator here. '''Female Narrator: '''Start at the beginning! Where the whole Rebel and Royal drama began! '''Male Narrator: '''Oh, fine. Gather 'round, friends, and let us tell you a story. The story of Ever After High. A high school for the teenage sons and daughters of the most famous fairytale characters who ever lived. '''Hopper Croakington II: '''Whoa! '''Male Narrator: But this year was like no other for the students of Ever After High. Raven's Tale: The Story of a Rebel. It was the year of Legacy Day, a momentous event, where the students pledge to all the magical world to follow the same paths as their fairytale parents. 'Female Narrator: '''Which they better do, or else... '''Male Narrator: '''I'm sorry, who's telling the story! If you don't― '''Madeline Hatter: '''Would you two stop fighting! Peace and crackers. '''Raven Queen: '''Um... Who are you talking to? '''Madeline Hatter: '''Why, the narrators! Oh, you can't hear 'em, Raven. Only I can. '''Raven Queen: '''Okay... '''Madeline Hatter: '*giggles* 'Raven Queen: '''Can I talk now? '''Madeline Hatter: '''Mmhmm! '''Raven Queen: '''It's just..*sigh* I'm sick of everyone thinking I'm so "evil" because my mom was! It's... NOT FAIR! '''Madeline Hatter: '''No one thinks you're evil. Now you're just talking crazy! *crazy noises* '''Raven Queen: '''Daughter of the Mad Hatter calls me crazy. *sighs* '''Madeline Hatter: '''Would you stop with the worry flurry? Everybody at school loves you! '''Little Pig: '''It's Raven Queen! RUUUUUN!!! '''Son of the Hero of Harleem: '''She. Is. Evil! '''Lilly-Bo Peep: '''Run everyone! '''Sheep: '''Baaaa!! '''Madeline Hatter: '''See? They love you! Yayy! Tea time. Earl Grey, oh, you clever dormouse. Why, yes, this is a new dress. '''Raven Queen: '*giggles* 'Male Narrator: '''And so, life for Raven wasn't easy - feeling alone and isolated. '''Female Narrator: '''As it should be, she is destined to be evil. '''Male Narrator: '''Couldn't go twenty seconds without talking, could 'ya? '''Dexter Charming: '''Hey, Raven! You look gort―I mean great―I-I-I don't even know what gort is. '''Raven Queen: '''I'd offer you a seat, but I'm "evil", to sit here, you'd have to be pretty―Daring. '''Female Students: '''Ooh-ho-ho-ho. Daring!! '''Dexter Charming: '''What? No, Raven I'm Dex! Dexter Charming. Daring's my bro-ther. Oh, gort. '''Apple White: '''Raven. How's every enchanted thing? '''Raven Queen: '''Apple White. Good to see 'ya. Hey, Daring. '''Daring Charming: '''I, uh, have to warn you. Don't stare at the teeth―just got 'em whitened. '''Apple White: '''Oh-oh! There's the bell! Time for good Kingdom-management! Raven, what's your next class? '''Raven Queen: '''Ugh... History of Evil Spells? '''Apple White: '''Uh-huh! That is so perfect for you! '''Daring Charming: '''Hey, Cerise, how's it goin'? '''Cerise Hood: '*growls* *coughs* oh, sorry, I―uh, I-I have a cold. 'Little Pig: '''Free food! '''Male Narrator: '''That night, as Raven returned to her dorm, she found the surprise waiting for her. '''Raven Queen: '''Hey! Maddie? '''Apple White: '''Welcome home, roomie! '''Raven Queen: '''Heh, good one, Apple. I'm rooming with Maddie this year. '''Apple White: '''Not anymore! Since you're such an important part of MY story―you poison me, I fall asleep... '''Raven Queen: '''The prince wakes you with a kiss, blah, blah, blah, ya-da, ya-da, I know! So? '''Apple White: '''So, I asked Headmaster Grimm if we could live together, so he said yes! Isn't that enchanting? '''Raven Queen: '''Ugh...buh-buh... '''Apple White: '''Oh-oh-oh! You are going to love rooming with me! I'm thoughtful, and beautiful, and I sing the most wonderful songs about woodland creatures! *clears throat* ''Oh, the doves love to fly and the hares love to burrow... 'Raven Queen: '''Move along, move along, nothing to see here. '''Apple White: '''AND, I already decorated your half of the room! *giggles* Isn't it just the evilest? I knew you'd love it. '''Raven Queen: '''This is gonna be a loooong year. Hmm... '''Male Narrator: '''Which brings us to the rehearsals of the Legacy Day ceremony. '''Milton Grimm: '''So, when your magical key appears, you insert it gently into the Storybook of Legends, then stand, shoulders back, and declare your destiny to the world! Have I made myself clear? '''Raven Queen: '''Headmaster Grimm, but what if― '''Milton Grimm: '''No questions? Good. Now, we're going to practice with this tiny manual of entirely reasonable school rules. *clears throat* who will go first? '''Madeline Hatter: '''I, Madeline Hatter, pledge to follow the destiny of dear ol' dad, the Maaaad Hatter of Wonderland! When do we drink the tea? '''Milton Grimm: '''Next! '''Hunter Huntsman: '''I am Hunter Huntsman and I pledge to follow my destiny as the next huntsman! I'll swing my axe bravely and― '''Pesky: '''Pffffft! '''Hunter Huntsman: '''Really, Pesky! You wanna play that way? '''Milton Grimm: '''Next. '''Cedar Wood: '''I-I'm Cedar Wood, I-I pledge to follow my destiny and be the next Pinocchio, well, not the next Pinocchio, huh! I mean, I can only tell the truth while I'm in school, but then one day, one day I'm gonna lie, but does that mean I'll be like my dad, or not like my dad― '''Raven Queen: '''I'm Raven Queen. And I pledge to follow my destiny as... uhm. I have a question. '''Milton Grimm: '''What is it? '''Raven Queen: '''I was just wondering, I mean, what if I don't want to take the pledge? '''Madeline Hatter: '*gasps* 'Pesky: '*gasps* 'Hunter Huntsman: '*gasps* 'Apple White: '*gapes* 'Raven Queen: '''What? It's just a question. '''Milton Grimm: '''And here's your answer: if you don't pledge your destiny, your story ceases to exist. '''Raven Queen: '''Ceases to exist? So, then, what happens to me? '''Milton Grimm: '''You will cease to exist. Poof. Now, Raven, continue. '''Raven Queen: '''But, Mr. Grimm― '''Milton Grimm: '''Poof, POOF! '''Raven Queen: '''Uhm. I have to go. '''Students: '*gasps* 'Milton Grimm: '''But... the rules are... the rules! '''Students: '''Honor destiny! '''Milton Grimm: '''Settle down, everyone! '''Male Narrator: '''In the Vault of Lost Tales, deep beneath the school, another was listening: Giles Grimm, the brother of the school's Headmaster. '''Giles Grimm: '''The Raven flies, the clouds, they sing, but what should happen when the tide rolls in... '''Male Narrator: '''What will happen, indeed. '''Female Narrator: '''That's it? That's where you're ending the story? '''Male Narrator and female Narrator: '*bickers* Gallery Maddie's watch - RTTSOAR.png Cerise Hood - Legacy Day.png Raven Dexter and student - RTTSOAR.png Dexter and Raven - RTTSOAR.png Dexter not Daring - RTTSOAR.png Raven & Dexter - Raven's Tale.png DRA and D - RTTSOAR.png Apple encourages Raven.png In Castleteria - RTTSOAR.png Apple & Raven - RT, The Story of a Rebel.png Giles Grimm Room - Raven's Tale, The Story of a Rebel.png Giles Grimm watching Raven through a Magic Mirror - Raven's Tale, The Story of a Rebel.png Inside The Vault of Lost Tales - Raven's Tale, The Story of a Rebel.png Vault - Raven's Tale.png Giles Grimm - Raven's Tale, The Story of a Rebel.png EAH and bird - RTTSOAR.png Little Pig - RTTSOAR.png Story of Raven - apple rose.jpg Story of Raven - apple sings.jpg Story of Raven - ravens schedule.jpg Story of Raven - raven runs away.jpg Story of Raven - raven not want.jpg Story of Raven - raven dorm.jpg Story of Raven - poof.jpg Story of Raven - apple raven dorm magic.jpg Story of Raven - they love you.jpg Story of Raven - raven maddie talking crazy.jpg Story of Raven - raven angry maddie.jpg Story of Raven - maddie.jpg Story of Raven - maddie teaparty.jpg Story of Raven - floating trunk.jpg Ever After High - RT, The Story of a Rebel.png Three Little Pigs - RT, The Story of a Rebel.png Maddie & Cerise - RT, The Story of a Rebel.png Dexter in Castleteria - RTTSOAR.png Dexter - RTTSOAR.png Raven and Maddie - Raven's Tale, The Story of a Rebel.png Webisode Category:Webisodes Category:The Beginning Webisodes Category:The Beginning Pages